Mystery Dungeon
by Iris-the-Protector
Summary: First part of the thirteen stories in the Rescue Eon Choronicles. Elizabeth woke up on a strange new planet... in a strange new body... First story...so PLEASE go easy on me! Rated T for MILD blood, MILD swearing, and MILDLY dodgey jokes. no flames!


She stood there in the cold blackness. A young human girl. Shivering cold, the human girl looked upwards. Winter snow pelted her as she walked barefoot.  
"But it's August.." she thought to herself.  
Suddenly... there was a ninetales. Standing in front of her. The female kitsune-like Pokemon breathed a whirlwind of fire.... and suddenly she was in the middle of a forest on an August day.  
"What?" she asked.  
She looked up and saw a cyndaquil. He stood there, sobbing. The girl felt sorry for the Pokemon.  
She ran over and picked up the cyndaquil.  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
To her surprise, instead of a high-pitched cry, the Pokemon spoke words.  
"Gone.... she's gone! I'll never see her again!!" The cyndaquil cried.  
"Fire...Firestar..." the human said. Then she wondered why she said it... what did "Firestar" mean? But she had no time to question this..... for suddenly a huge whirlwind swooped her up.  
She was now standing waist-deep in a stormy ocean. She saw another human struggling in the deeper water up ahead. She knew him as her best friend, Blitzflame.  
"Help!" his familiar voice called. "Elizabeth! Please, help me!!!!!  
Hearing her name called, she swam against the high waves, out to the boy. She grabbed a tight hold of him and began to swim him to shore.  
"Blitzflame.... are you okay?" she asked the blue-haired boy.  
His green eyes shimmered with sadness as he looked up at her.  
"Elizabeth! Don't go!!" He cried.  
"I'm not going anywhere.." she said as they climbed onto the sandy shore.  
"No you don't understand!!! Don't go with her!!!" cried Blitzflame desperately.  
"What's going on?!" asked Elizabeth.  
"Don't go!!!" Blitzflame repeated.  
Elizabeth, desperate to calm Blitzflame down, hugged him.  
"I'm not leaving..." she assured him.  
Suddenly the ground began to quake and out of the ocean a kyogre appeared.  
"ELIZABETH!!!!!" the legendary pokemon's voice bellowed.  
"No!!" yelped Blitzflame.  
Suddenly, the ocean swirled around Elizabeth like a tornado. Flung into the air, Elizabeth grabbed a palm tree branch.  
"You are coming with me..." said the kyogre.  
"No!!! I'm not going!!!! I'M NOT GOING!!!!!" screamed Elizabeth frantically. Her wet hands were slipping but her firm grip on the tree remained.  
"Don't go!!! Don't go!!!!" Blitzflame's frantic pleas haunted her mind in slow echoes.....  
Suddenly something made the rainy night very bright. She looked up and saw a meteor. It was headed right for her.  
"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Elizabeth screamed as she let go.  
She tumbled down and hit something soft. Everything went silent except for the rain pattering on the roof. Elizabeth looked up. She was in her own room in her own bed. It was a dream... all of it was a dream. But it seemed so real. And what was Firestar? She's never heard it before......... She sat up and reluctantly flipped on the news channel.  
"Schools in the Hoeen region have been yet again canceled due to high waters and frequent rains! The cause of the rain is still unknown to meteorologists. One thing is known for sure... this is the worst rain that the Hoeen region has ever seen! I..." the reporter ranted.  
Elizabeth sighed and turned off the TV. She looked at the clock. It was 8:48 AM.  
"Nothing like a nice nightmare to wake you up from your sleep." sighed Elizabeth.  
The same dream haunted her since the rains had begun. Always the same.... becoming more vivid each time. Like the word Firestar... this had been the first time that it appeared...  
Elizabeth decided to go see if her goldeen, Prince, was awake. She crept into the living room where Prince's tank was kept.

*****  
On Kan-Jho, a neighboring planet, a family of cyndaquils, quilavas, and typhlosions were getting their morning started. Quite the large family it was. Two elderly typhlosions, a sleek and calm typhlosion with his kindhearted quilava wife. And their kids, a young woman of a typhlosion two late-teen and eager typhlosion twin brothers, a teen quilava who was very smart, a young and easily frightened cyndaquil, his annoying little sister, and a small female baby cyndaquil. Breakfasts were big and frantic, usually the brothers competed against each other for food, against their mother's wishes. The twins, Cajunspice and Pumice often ganged up on their cyndaquil brother.  
"Hey lil bro, look at that!" cried Pumice, pointing to the window.  
The small cyndaquil turned his head, but saw nothing. When he looked back at his plate, there was nothing.  
"Moooommm!!!!!!" whined the cyndaquil, "Pumice took my Oran Berry again!!!!"  
"Pumice, you mustn't do that!" scolded Freelove, the mother quilava.  
"Well," began Pumice who was chewing the oran berry, "he is just so gullible that I can't resist!"  
"I'm going for a walk." said the small cyndaquil. And with that, he left.

***

Elizabeth walked up to Prince. The goldeen was still asleep. Elizabeth sighed with irritation staggered back to her room. But something made her stop. The room was suddenly filled with an odd feeling. Elizabeth studied the room. Her bed with blue blankets, the light on the ceiling, the window.. everything seemed normal. Well, normal to her at least. You see, Elizabeth was a bit of an odd one. Those who first met her didn't know what to do with her. As a result, she was labeled "geek" and discarded by most of her peers. But, her room really explained her personality well. Pretty much everything in her room was a tropical water-blue. On the walls were shelves filled with pokemon plushes. But unlike most fourteen year old girls, there were no clefairys or jiggleypuffs. No, there were odd ones. Plushes like cyndaquil, gyarados, umbreon, flareon, vaporeon, floatzel, ninetales, duskull, entei, suicune, and articuno.  
Her closet was filled with jeans, graphic-tees, knee length shorts, hoodies, and one blue dress for church. Other than that, she refused to wear any dresses. In the corner lay a pair of dress shoes and a single pair of tennis shoes. They showed wear and tear, and had some doodles on them.  
But the girl herself was the strangest. She had glasses with slivery rims, deep ocean-blue eyes, and short messy gold hair, showing that fact that it seldom had to be brushed. She had pale, pale skin which turned pink in the summer due to massive sunburns. She was also quite lanky. This caused quite the clumsiness...  
She tripped and fell onto the bed. While she was there anyway, she decided to lay down for a bit, but not sleep. Sure enough though, Elizabeth conked out.  
Her dream was a bit different. She was floating in a space of bleakness.... and she soon saw a green human-like pokemon. A gardevoir!!!!  
"Hello." said the gardevoir.  
"Um... hi...?" greeted Elizabeth.  
"You certainly are tough. You've resisted it for quite some time." the pokemon continued.  
"What?" asked Elizabeth.  
"We tried to explain it to you... but he keeps you from coming..... he's prevented you from your mission.... but he doesn't understand that what he will loose is not to be lost forever." the pokemon explained.  
"Huh?" Elizabeth asked.  
"Now is my chance...... Elizabeth... take my hand. I will show you where you are to be sent. Time is short and it is coming...you are the only one in the world that can stop it." the pokemon continued.  
"What??? Me? I'm just some geek! Y-you must have the wrong girl!" Elizabeth objected.  
The creature laughed softly.  
"You are naive, dear child." she said.  
Suddenly Elizabeth began to fall. Rapidly tumbling through the air, she glanced up. The gardevoir was gone. Elizabeth fell and fell, and all the while she felt an odd sensation, it wasn't quite abnormal, but it wasn't quite pleasant. Then her falling slowed, and she hit a soft surface. But it wasn't her bed. It wasn't her bed at all.


End file.
